Field of the Invention
The embodiments of invention relates to a transmission device, and more particularly to a transmission device coupled between a charging device and an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the functions and types of electronic devices have increased. Generally, a mobile electronic device receives power provided by a host device via a cable, such as a USB cable, or it receives main power via an adapter. However, different adapters provide different charging currents to different electronic devices. Therefore, when an electronic device is not coupled to the corresponding adapter, the electronic device cannot receive a large current.